


haunted

by k0skareeves



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Future Fic, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Nightmares, Post Season 8, Prompt: Free Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/pseuds/k0skareeves
Summary: "Everything’s fine, I’m here. You’re safe with me.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747135
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	haunted

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is 22 words over the max but considering this was over 600 words i think i did a good job with editing ❤

Jon sits up in bed, a scream stuck on his throat.

The room is dark and quiet. He feels as Sansa stirs next to him, mumbling something, yet she doesn’t wake.  _ Good.  _ So far, he’s been successful at hiding his nightmares from her, and it would do no good to have her worrying over nothing. The dreams are just that, dreams, and he’s been having them since the day he left for the Wall. The ghosts of his past come to him at night, and Jon sees their faces as they scream, punishing him for the things that he’s done.

Letting out a low sigh, he runs a hand down his face. Water, he needs water. He makes his way to the small desk, where he knows there’ll be two jars waiting for him. Maybe he should drink some wine as well, to help him back to sleep, yet he never got a taste for the thing. Sansa enjoys it, and thus Winterfell always has a full supply of Dornish Red to please the Queen. It keeps the trade alliances with the Prince strong, and it prevents him from being too hurt whenever she refuses yet another one of his marriage proposals, another reason why Jon refuses to drink it. It will always leave a bitter taste on his tongue, a remembrance that, as long as Sansa stays unmarried, she’ll be offered such arrangements, be wanted by others, never truly being his.

He brings the cup to his lips, takes it all in one go. The cold water clears his throat, and he starts feeling better. He hears a small whine coming from the corner of the room and he smiles to himself. Little Robb is fussing in his sleep, so similar to his mother. The nightmares had diminished upon his arrival back at Winterfell - courtesy of Sansa’s endless need for him in bed - but since the birth of their son, the terrors had regained a constant rhythm. Jon hears as the babe whines a second time, and he turns his head to the sound, considers trying to calm him before Sansa starts fussing herself.

A pale figure blocks his vision.

She’s all in white, clothes, skin, hair, everything except her eyes. They shine a violet glow and they’re all Jon sees. He feels as the knife enters his chest, trying to scream from fear and pain, but nothing will come out. There’s only the violet of her eyes, and the flames that burn behind them.

He hears little Robb whine again.

Then there’s a hand on his chest where the knife once was, and he’s not standing by the desk, no, he’s in bed, still beneath the furs, and Sansa snuggles herself closer, giving him small kisses on his chin, her voice soft on his ear. “Go back to sleep, my love. Everything’s fine, I’m here. You’re safe with me.”

Jon takes her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing her palm. Aye, he’s home and he’s safe. So is she, and their son, and the rest of the North, and even the lands beyond.

He made sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> sorry for any mistakes ❤✌


End file.
